


Blue Eyes, Warm Smile

by JjThereforeIAm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, eventually, souldoll au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: On your 17th birthday you get a blank doll that shapes into what your soulmate looks like when you touch it, and Lance's soulmate just so happens to be the model cadet for the Garrison, Takashi Shirogane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my own little idea for a soulmate au I made awhile ago (with a few tweaks here and there), hope you like it!! Tentative update schedule will be an update every other week.

When Lance was a kid he learned about the dolls. He learned that when you turn 17 you get a doll that is supposed to look just like your soulmate. As your soulmate changes physically, so does the doll. Lance was so captivated by the idea of having something to himself when he has such a big family where he has to share everything. He took the idea of his soulmate and he kept a tight grip on them.

The morning Lance turned 17, his parents handed him a box and he immediately knew what was inside. He tore open the packaging but gingerly took out the doll. As he held the originally blank doll in his hands features started to take shape. The doll has broad shoulders, a perfect posture, and piercing gray eyes. Lance recognizes him as Takashi Shirogane immediately.

Lance can hardly believe it, _the_ infamous Shirogane of the Garrison is _his soulmate._ Lance is so excited, he literally couldn’t wait to go to the Garrison before and now he’s filled to the brim with joy. His parents and family are thrilled for him and he’s so happy. He now knows who his _someone_ is and he can’t _wait_ to meet him.

That is, until he goes to the Garrison and realizes how far apart he is from his soulmate. He starts to have doubts, how can someone so perfect be someone like Lance’s soulmate? He’s scared that if he even goes up to introduce himself, something that many students have done, Shiro will just give his poster smile and say “Nice to meet you (insert name here),” and leave Lance’s hopes and dreams shattered. So, Lance keeps his distance, secretly wishing one day Shiro will look at him and recognize him. Secretly wishing that when Shiro recognizes him, he’ll do what Lance is scared of doing and introduce himself.

  
Lance sees Shiro everyday until he gets accepted into the Kerberos mission. After that Shiro is scarce and Lance feels empty often. He uses his pranks and escapades with Hunk as a distraction. He becomes known as that one obnoxious student who’s infuriatingly smart. He soon rises to the top of his class and that’s when his rivalry with Keith starts and he butts heads with Keith daily until it becomes a well-known thing throughout the different programs. The news of the rivalry eventually gets to Hunk’s class and when Hunk finally sees who Lance’s rival is he stops and says, “That’s my soulmate,” as Lance is ranting about Keith one day and Lance just stops and gapes at him.

“Of course he’d be your soulmate!!! Of course god dammit that means I can’t fight him anymore.” Lance exclaimed, pouting while doing so. After that Lance backed off because he’s loyal to Hunk and he’s not gonna ruin anything for him. Hunk and Keith started their budding relationship and Lance was still bitter about being bumped down to cargo pilot but he was gonna try to let it go for Hunk’s sake . They all went see the Kerberos mission take off together and Lance is worried on a daily basis but it’s all fine, everything’s fine, because his doll looks healthy and safe therefore Shiro is.

It’s a tense few months as they all wait for news from Kerberos when one day, there’s no daily report. There’s just radio silence. The whole world holds it’s breath as Garrison’s mission control frantically tries to reach the Holts and Shiro. When they get nothing back; no radio in and no data added, they declare the mission a failure and the crew deceased.

Lance and Keith both are thrown into despair with Hunk trying to hold them both together. Lance knows that Shiro is still alive, if he was dead the doll would be stuck in the last way he looked before death. Shiro is alive but suffering from something clearly. Lance tries to tell people that Shiro’s his soulmate and that he’s still alive, but no one except for Hunk believes him, everyone thinks he’s faking it and he soon becomes old news. He soon becomes known as just a mediocre cargo pilot seeking for attention so he soon just shuts up about it. Eventually people just forget.

Everything came to a head when one day Lance and Keith are having one of their usual spats when Keith goes too far. Things with Keith had been more tense lately and they were arguing about Shiro and what was going on, Keith had known Shiro the most and he had never seen Shiro’s souldoll but he refused to believe Lance was his soulmate, which caused not just a rift between him and Lance but unfortunately also a rift between him and Hunk.

“If you really knew Shiro as well as I do you’d know that he’d never be paired with a cargo pilot like you.” Keith says the two words “cargo pilot,” with such malice it breaks Lance’s heart. Of course he’d go after Lance’s one weakness like that. They have topics they both didn’t touch and that was Lance’s number one thing. Keith took it too far and now the rift between all of them was larger.

At the heartbroken look on Lance’s face Keith realized he had gone too far but he was still too enraged to even want to apologize so he just huffed angrily and stormed off. Lance has Hunk go after Keith, wanting time to himself for a bit and still respecting soul bonds to know soulmates are usually put first. Hunk returns to Lance shortly after, being unable to find Keith anywhere, thinking Keith will just show up again somewhere and they’ll patch things up like usual. They didn’t realize that would be the last time they saw Keith for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to KK <3, Thrush, Seb, and Tyler for reading ahead of time and supporting my writing!!! Y'all are great and ilysm!!


End file.
